


A Dear Friend

by Morgan Aleghieri (morganaleghieri)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Battle, Character Death, Confessions, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of blood, Not Beta Read, Obliviousness, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Relationship, Realisations, Setleth, azure moon spoilers?, just soft things, mentions of fighting, not graphic, oath of the dagger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganaleghieri/pseuds/Morgan%20Aleghieri
Summary: Flayn spies Seteth and Byleth together one night, leading to questions over their relationship.Fic follows the course of their friendship up to the end of the war.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 36
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Flayn spies Seteth and the Professor together one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very slowly working on this one. Please accept this humble Setleth offering.

The hour was late. Far closer to dawn than it was to dusk, she supposed, as she crept through the halls towards the library. As she made her way down the darkened hall, a flicker of candlelight – the weak flame of a candle left unattended for too long – caught her attention. A knowing smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she shook her head wistfully. No doubt her _brother_ was shirking rest for work once again. Carefully she pushed open the door to his office, and immediately took a step back – hiding behind the door frame and withholding a gasp of surprise.

“What do you suppose…” came her low murmur, barely audible.

“Oh! Good evening Flayn! I hadn’t thought-“ In a panic she whipped towards the voice – so focused had she been on the scene before her, that she did not notice them approach. A scowl creased her fine features and she shushed the young man, who she now recognised as Dimitri. She looked back to the room for a moment, then sighed in relief. Quietly she gestured for him to join her at the door.

“What do you make of this?” she whispered conspiratorially. Dimitri peered into the low light of Seteth’s office, searching for what had caused Flayn’s consternation. In the dim light of one nearly burnt out candle, he could only make out Seteth’s desk – piled high with requisition requests, maps, and other various documents. The man’s work never ceased – a predicament Dimitri sympathised with more and more as the war went on.

“Your brother’s desk is certainly in quite a state.” Flayn frowned, then pointed into the shadows.

“No, no, not the desk – them!” she hissed. Dimitri peered into the darkness again, his one eye struggling with the low light. Slowly though as his vision adjusted, he realised that he could hear the even sounds of breathing – The Archbishop’s Advisor was still in his office, slumped in his chair, asleep. As his mind began to parse the shape of him, he realised that Seteth was also not alone. There was a figure slouched in a chair pulled up beside his, curled up like a cat and resting their head against Seteth’s arm.

“Is that the Professor?” he whispered to Flayn, incredulous.  
“Indeed! It is most peculiar…” Dimitri was quiet for a moment as he processed the scene.  
“Do you suppose they’ve become close? They certainly have been working well together of late.”  
“The Professor is special to all of us – but are you suggesting…” Flayn turned back to observe the sleeping individuals, supressing a smile of delight. Dimitri flushed red in the low light.  
“I- It would be impolite of me to presume anything of course…“ he whispered, then looked thoughtful for a moment. “The Professor _does_ tend to smile more around your brother. Her smiles are so rare I can’t help but note them.” Flayn nodded slowly.

“Thank you, Dimitri,” she whispered suddenly. “Your insight has been quite valuable.” She took once last look into the room before gingerly pulling the door shut. “Let us leave them be, for now.”

\-----

The smell of smoke – a curling wisp from an old candle finally extinguishing itself – woke Seteth from the awkward, upright doze he found himself in. He groaned in exasperation, then moved to stretch his aching limbs. Beside him, a creature stirred. Heart in his throat, he snapped his head towards his guest – his fear turning to dismay as recognition dawned on him.

“Professor! My apologies, we should have adjourned from our work sooner.” She shook her head, and a wan smile touched her lips. She was… amused? It seemed so.

“It’s fine, Seteth – we have so much to get done. Let’s break for now and pick back up once the sun has risen.” Seteth chuckled softly.  
“Indeed.” The Professor uncurled herself slowly from the desk chair she had wedge herself into, wincing almost imperceptibly as she stood.  
“Are you alright?” he asked. She nodded and gave him a small smile.  
“Just an old injury, nothing to worry about. It will be fine again once I can stretch my legs a bit.” Seteth’s brow furrowed in concern.  
“Let me walk you back to your quarters then – you can have my arm to lean on as we take the stairs, at the very least.” She cast down her gaze then, but still smiled. He was still learning to read her subtle expressions, but something about this one made him feel soft.  
“I would appreciate that, Seteth.” He smiled at her as he stood, then offered her his arm.  
“Shall we?”

\-----

Seteth cursed inwardly as he left the Professor to her rest. Dawn had not yet broken over Garreg Mach, but the deep shadows of night were quietly giving way to the grey gown of pre-dawn. They had dozed in his office for much longer than he had realised. He hoped the Professor would do the sensible thing and spend her day at rest, but he knew that she would likely do as he would – both of them were too dedicated to their work, often to their own detriment. This worried him. He had felt how she had gripped his arm for support as they had made their way down the stairs of the monastery – this nearly invincible woman, who provoked awe in those around her. Powerful though she was, she was still so vulnerable.

Yet their cause would be lost without her. He could only support her, and hope that the war would not burn her up completely. In that he was determined. She would always have his support – as unwaveringly as he had stood behind Rhea, and watched over Flayn, he would be there for her as well.

He had few now to call family, and even fewer trusted friends – he was loath to let someone he considered both travel this path alone.

\-----

“Good day, Brother! Are you well?” Seteth resisted the impulse to wince at Flayn’s exuberant manner. The day had been long, and weariness was starting to catch up to him.  
“Perfectly well – and you, dearest Sister?” Flayn peered at him with eyes wide, ignoring his question.  
“Oh, but you _do_ look pale – did you sleep well last night?” He frowned, suddenly suspicious of her line of questioning. She seemed a little _too_ exuberant, he thought.  
“I will confess, I did spend much of the night working, but that is hardly out of the ordinary.”  
“No, I suppose not, Brother.” Seteth sighed.

“What is on your mind, Flayn?” Her face reddened, suddenly sheepish.  
“You and the Professor have gotten very close.” Seteth laughed in surprise. _So that was what this was about._  
“Now, what makes you say that?” She didn’t meet his gaze, but instead pulled at one of her curls absently.  
“Well, you seem so at ease around her – and you’ve been spending a lot of time together of late-“  
“-The war has given us both a lot of work to do – The professor has been a great help to me in this regard.” Flayn frowned.

“I saw you both last night,” she said softly, careful to not let passers-by hear. “I thought to check your office as I noted a candle burning – I feared you may have left it unattended.” Seteth smiled wistfully.  
“That was very thoughtful of you – thank you. As I said, we have had a lot of work to do – Byleth was helping me sort through some of it last night.” Flayn’s eyes narrowed, seemingly unconvinced by the truth of his words.  
“I do enjoy the Professor’s company, and she has become a dear friend – but that is all, do not fret.” She flashed him a cheerful smile then.

“Oh, I’m not worried, Brother – just surprised! I have not heard you call the Professor by her name before.” A beat passed between them. Before he could muster a reply, Flayn spun on her heals and flounced cheerfully out of the room.

“I’ll see you at dinner, Brother! Do try and get some rest!” she called, as she all but skipped out of his office.

 _Byleth…_ He had called her by name, hadn’t he? It had rolled off his tongue as if it were as natural as breathing. But friends called each other by name – of course it felt natural. He shook his head and smiled to himself as he walked back to his desk.

Unbidden, a thought coiled in his chest, bringing him to a halt. The Professor’s face hovered in his mind’s eye, and he imagined calling her by name – then imagined her smile at hearing it. To call her by name… It felt too intimate. But even that imagined smile… There was a weight in his heart that felt both foreign and yet familiar – like a dusty relic, found after being lost for so many years. He stared into the middle distance, a yawning hollowness filling his chest. A despairing noise escaped him.

“Ah. I suppose… I had forgotten how it felt.” He said, to the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFW it's been so long since you've been a relationship that you legit thought you were just excited to have a good friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth has had a long day, and needs some time to think.

There was no denying the truth of his heart – Seteth was in love. It had stolen upon him so quietly that he had not recognised the signs for what they were. How long had it been since he had felt so softly for another being? Centuries, perhaps – but the ache in his chest, now exposed, felt raw and vulnerable. Inwardly he trembled – a feeling akin to panic threatened to overwhelm him.

 _What do I do now?_ He wondered helplessly. He took a deep breath to steady himself and considered the facts. On the face of it, knowing the shape of his feelings changed nothing. There was still a war to be won, paperwork to do, and the faithful to attend to. Rhea was still out there, somewhere, and she needed their aid. The world would not stop for him, nor anyone.

It changed nothing – He would still enjoy Byleth’s company, her smile, her friendship – he would still stand at her side on the field of battle and act has her shield. Should she never return his feelings, he would be content to still have her as his dear friend – of that he was certain.

_But what if she should feel the same way...?_

Seteth slumped miserably at his desk, head resting in his hands. How foolish he was – it changed _everything_. Even though his priorities remained steadfast, everything else had shifted focus, and he viewed the world through a lens of a different hue. The world he saw with her in it seemed brighter somehow, in spite his current state of terror.

Morosely he cast an eye over the seemingly endless paperwork on his desk. He could not truly afford to step away from it, but for the moment, he knew his mind would know no peace. He exhaled a slow breath. Resigned to inefficacy, he pushed up from his desk, grabbed his well-loved fishing rod, and made for the door.

He would take his racing thoughts elsewhere.

\-----

The sun was hanging low over the walls of Garreg Mach by the time the Professor had caught up with Seteth at the pier by the greenhouse. The click of her boot heels on the wooden slats ordinarily would have alerted him to her presence, but his mind was still buzzing with anxiety. As it was, he barely registered it as she stooped at his side to take a seat, swinging her legs over the pier’s end.

“Do you mind if I join you?” she asked, as she settled in beside him. Startled, he broke his intent focus on the water’s surface and stared at her, blinking as he recognised her.

“Professor… I’m sorry, I was lost in thought.” A small smile ghosted over Byleth’s lips for only a moment. Seteth felt himself smiling in return. “Please, do. I am always glad of the company.” Her little smile returned, and Seteth felt a fluttering in his chest. Remarkably, the tension that had been forming an ever tightening knot in his stomach began to lessen. Flayn had been astute in her observations – he truly did feel more at ease around her.

“Long day?” she said as she cast out a line into the water. Seteth let out a huff of breath.  
“It has certainly dragged its heels – our toil is never finished.” He chuckled quietly. “And yours? I trust your leg is feeling better?”  
“It is. The swelling has gone down – more or less. It should be back to normal after a night’s rest.” Seteth frowned, unable to hide his concern.  
“I’m glad to hear it – I do hope you took it easy today. I’ve been pushing you too hard of late.” In his periphery, he could see her quietly shaking her heard.  
“Don’t do that.” She said. Her tone was mild as it often was, but it held an edge to it. “You know we’re in this together – I’m as anxious to end this war and find Rhea as you are. It’s no hardship for me to help you – it’s the very _least_ I can do.” Seteth turned his head to face her, but her gaze was steadfast on the water.  
“I am not ungrateful for your help – truly your aid has been a great relief to me. But I…” he hesitated momentarily, looking back to his own fishing line. He sighed as he steeled himself for a moment of honesty.

“I… worry. Which I suppose is not uncharacteristic of me – I know my reputation. You’ve become a dear friend to me, however, and I worry after those I… care about.”

A heavy silence hung between them. As the sun had sunk below the Monastery’s walls, the bustle of villagers had died down considerably as they had retired for their evening meals. The quiet bloops of curious fish breaking the surface of the water occasionally broke the stillness of dusk. After a moment, Byleth reeled in her line and set her pole on the pier beside her. She surprised him then as she shuffled closer to him – moving over until her thigh just barely grazed his own.

“I worry about you, too. That’s what friends are for, right?” She said, although there was something hesitant in her tone. “If I can make your life easier, I am _glad_ to do it.” There was that edge again – the sharpness in her voice that made him believe in her all those years ago when she promised to bring Flayn back to him. That edge spoke to her quiet determination, and it moved him.

“I am very glad of your assistance.” He said in a quiet voice. “And… I enjoy the time we spend together. The work always seems to go faster when you’re there.” Byleth leaned into him, bumping his arm with her own playfully.  
“I enjoy your company too, Seteth.”  
“I’m glad to hear that,“ he laughed, trying to quell the flustered feeling that was burning the tips of his ears. “We still have so much work to finish, I feared you would tire of it.” Her smile widened in amusement and she shook her head.  
“ _Never_.”

For a short while longer, they sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the coolness as evening fell around them.  
“I’ll admit,” Byleth said quietly, after moment, “it feels… _nice_ to spend time with my friend away from working. These feel like rare moments.” Seteth turned to her, and as he caught her gaze, he felt his breath catch in his throat. Her solemn, translucent green eyes peered up at him shyly.

Abruptly, a gurgling noise disrupted the quiet moment between them, and they both grimaced awkwardly.

“I, er. Have you eaten today, Professor?”  
“I was going to ask _you_ the same thing.” Seteth smiled sheepishly.  
“I suppose I can hardly lecture you about taking care of yourself if I am not leading by example.”  
“Absolutely not.”  
“Well then,” he said, as he gingerly eased himself up from the pier and stood. “let us adjourn to the dining hall. I’m sure Flayn will be happy to admonish us _both_.” She smiled as she took his offered hand, and his heart stuttered in his chest at the feel of her hand in his. A desperate part of him wanted to hold on to her long after pulling her to her feet, but he refrained – instead, gesturing up to the hall. He fell into step beside her as she made her way past him.

“You never did tell me how your day went,” he said conversationally as they slowly made their way up the stairs. She shrugged noncommittally.  
“Truth be told, it flew by fairly quickly.” She said. “Running sword drills with my cubs kept me quite busy.” Seteth turned to her in disbelief.

“ _Byleth!_ ” he exclaimed, her name tripping off his tongue unconsciously as he forgot himself in concern.

Byleth only smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was more I wanted to add to this one, but it felt very disconnected from this bit so. Maybe next chapter! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth struggles with the loss of time, the change of her students, and the casualties of war.

_Five years…_ Byleth let her eyes drift over the faces of her former students one by one, as the meeting carried on. They had all grown up so much. Even now, months after she had awoken, she still struggled with the change. Her cubs had rallied around her of course, and she took comfort in their steadfast belief in her leadership, but they didn’t know – _they couldn’t have known_ – the profound sense of loss she felt. The guilt that wracked her when she recalled the stories they had recounted to her, to help fill in the gaps of her knowledge.

As the war had dragged on, she only struggled more. Where her young students had been fighting for five years now, it had only been days – weeks – months for her. Her roaming gaze drifted over the face of the troubled king – truly no change had been as stark as his, nor as heartbreaking. Before she fell, Dimitri had already been on the precipice of something dark. To see him so thoroughly laid low by his demons mere hours later, as it felt to her, had crushed her. She hadn’t been there for him – or any of her cubs – when they needed her most. They carried on without her as best they could, and some hadn’t made it.

Each progressive clash they had with Imperial forces just brought more familiar faces – and more blood spilt. _My heart feels shattered_ , Flayn had told her after the battle at Myrddin bridge. Byleth felt only an all-consuming hollowness. Dear, brave Ferdi – noble Lorenz – they had been _children_ barely months ago. And now, with the aftermath of Fort Merceus… it was almost too much to bear.

Byleth’s wandering gaze halted on Mercie as she realised the sweet, young woman was staring softly back.

“What did you think, Professor?” Mercedes asked. Byleth blinked.  
“I’m sorry Mercie, my mind was wandering.” Mercedes smiled warmly back – never judging, only kindness incarnate.  
“Oh, don’t worry Professor, it was just a small detail about our supplies for the next mission. I think we have it handled.” Byleth nodded gratefully to her and looked to the people around her.

“On that note, unless anyone has anything further to raise – I propose we adjourn for now.” A rumble of assent echoed through Cardinals’ room.

\-----

As the others filtered out of the meeting, Flayn’s hand closed around Seteth’s wrist.

“Brother, may I speak with you a moment?” she said, as she watched the others leave.  
“Of course, Flayn – what is on your mind?” she paused a moment, waiting for the last few to leave the room, then turned to him.  
“I’m worried about the Professor. She seems… distracted of late. She is usually so focused – I cannot help but feel that something is wrong.” Seteth frowned, nodding his agreement.  
“I had noticed that too. It is concerning.”  
“I think you should talk to her.” 

Seteth looked up in surprise. He searched his daughter’s face for mischief – as she had continued to tease him about his affections since she had spied them both that night – but he only found worry. “I believe she trusts you. Perhaps she will confide in you.”

“I… I will talk to her.” A relieved smile spread across her face.  
“Thank you, Brother. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help her.” Seteth smiled softly, marvelling at the compassionate, young woman Flayn had grown to become.  
“I’m sure the Professor would be heartened to know how you worry for her.”  
“I cannot help but worry! She puts everyone around her first, before looking to her own needs.” Seteth sighed and nodded sadly.  
“I know.”

\-----

_“I knew this day would arrive. I just hoped it might take a bit longer.”_

The quiet scholar’s sad eyes were so vivid in her mind. Linhardt hadn’t been in her class, but she had liked him. He wasn’t a fighter. He hated the sight of blood. He was just an odd kid who wanted to study everything and anything that piqued his interest, sleep often, and be free. Byleth shook her head sadly. It should never have come to this.

Around her, the daylight was fading. She leant heavily against one of the support beams outside her dormitory room and gazed down the concourse that lead to the dining hall. She ought to eat – the hour was growing late after all – but she could not bring herself to move with any purpose. Instead she took one step – two steps – and let her legs fold beneath her to sit on the dormitory stair. Bringing her knees close to her chest, she let the cool evening fall around her.

“Byleth.” She looked up when she heard his gentle tone, felt her lips twitch in an attempt to smile. She didn’t have it in her to force the gesture, however, and instead her face felt drawn. Seteth looked down at her, brow knit in concern. “Do you mind if I join you?” he asked softly. Wordlessly, she nodded and gestured to the stair beside her. He settled next to her, close – but not touching. Even still, there was something reassuring about his presence. Where all her cubs had grown up and moved on without her, Seteth remained a constant – unchanging. A single touchstone in a world where she felt so much loss.

“Are you alright? I’ve noticed – that is to say, Flayn and I both… You’ve been distracted of late.” Byleth opened her mouth to speak, but found her responses died on her lips. A tiny _“No,”_ barely audible, was all she could summon up. He slipped his hands around one of her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. She twisted her palm so she could grip his hand properly and squeezed back. His touch was a tether, keeping her grounded in the storm of her despair. Instinctively she shuffled closer, leaning against his shoulder for support. He let go of her hand, and softly, his arms surrounded her. She was too overwrought to feel surprise at the gesture, so instead let herself relax into him, resting her forehead against his shoulder. Carefully she snaked an arm around his back, anchoring herself to him.

“They were good kids,” Byleth found herself whispering into the heavy wool of his doublet.  
“Who were?” he murmured into her ear, gently smoothing his hands along the lines of her blouse.  
“Linhardt… Caspar. Ferdi… Even Lorenz. They were _children_ – and I could not protect them. Not from this stupid war.” Tears were not something that came easily to Byleth, even at her most sorrowful – but still her eyes burned with a soul-deep fatigue.

“I don’t know if I can keep watching them die.” Unconsciously she tensed, her fist tightening around a handful of heavy cloth. His arms tightened around her.

“I keep forgetting…” His quiet voice felt like a balm to her soul. “These last five years never happened for you.” She nodded into his shoulder – grateful he could see the shape of her burden without the words she didn’t have in her. “The battle of Garreg Mach only happened a few months ago for you…”  
“I-“ she whispered, hesitating at the awful break in her voice. “I wasn’t there for them when they needed me.” Seteth pushed her back from him so he could look into her face. His brow knit with worry.

“You are here for them _now_. You still have the trust and loyalty of your Lions. You’ve never stopped fighting for them, and they know that.” She stared up at him, willing herself to accept the truth of his words – but she felt only hollowness inside her chest. Suddenly, Seteth’s face fell, utterly crestfallen. Though she could not fathom the cause, it hurt her heart to see it. Gently he brought a hand to her face and grazed his thumb across her cheek, brushing away the single tear that had begun to work its way down of its own accord. She blinked in surprise and felt the wetness of the tears on her lashes.

“What can I do?” he said quietly, continuing to brush away errant tears. “What do you need from me?” Byleth shuddered involuntarily and drew in a ragged breath.  
“Just… Stay with me.” He drew her back into the circle of his embrace.  
“Always,” He murmured. Byleth wrapped both arms around him and clung to him as if she were drowning. A shuddering sob escaped her. Gentle fingers tangled in her hair, seeking to comb out her worries. “Whatever happens in the days to come… you will have my unwavering support.”

“My dearest friend…” he whispered, and she thought – perhaps imagined, or hoped – she felt the brush of his lips against her hair. “My dear Byleth. I will always remain at your side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a little art for this one as well! <https://twitter.com/morganaliART/status/1303680547927982080>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and her Lions march on Enbarr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the last chapter, but I had to split it up. Battles are hard to write, y'all x__x

“We’re marching on Enbarr tomorrow, Dad.” Byleth said in a low voice, addressing the grave her father and mother now shared. “I honestly don’t know what the outcome will be. Edie was always clever... I just have a bad feeling about it. I hope I’m wrong.” she sighed, resting her hand on the cool stone.

“I just want this war to be over. Too many people have died, Dad. I’m so tired of losing people I...” Byleth frowned. _Why do I hesitate?_ she thought, frustrated with herself. _What am I afraid of?_ Absently, she brushed away some errant dirt that had been kicked up onto the grave.

“Byleth!” she started from her reverie and stood. Looking back towards the stairs that lead to the Cathedral, her heart leapt inside her chest to see the man who was descending the stairs to join her.

“Are we ready to head out?” she asked as he reached her side.  
“I believe so. Supplies are in order, battalions are at the ready... we should march with the dawn.” Byleth nodded solemnly and reached for his hand.  
“Seteth... I’m worried about this one.” she said, looking up into his eyes. He took her hand in both of his and gave it a gentle squeeze. “We’ve come through some terrible battles, but I... I have a bad feeling...” Silently he nodded.  
“I have faith you’ll see us through,” he said softly. “Whatever happens, I will be at your side.” Byleth’s heart ached at the gentleness of his returned gaze.  
“Be careful. Don’t take any unnecessary risks. I…” her brow knit, and she cast her eyes down. She didn’t want to think about the possibility of him falling in battle, but there was no longer any time to avoid it. _If I should lose him now…_ Her eyes widened in a palpable fear.

“I… I don’t want to mourn for you when this is done.”  
“Byleth…” she looked back at him sharply.  
“I mean it. Don’t… don’t you dare die on me. I…” her voice dropped to nearly a whisper. “I couldn’t bear it.” There was something inscrutable in the way he looked at her then.

“I can’t promise you that won’t happen – but I will do my best to stay alive. I wouldn’t wish to cause you grief.” He said, smiling sadly. “Promise you will be careful as well, Byleth. I do not wish to see you fall either. You are my dearest friend… and it would break my heart if you did not make it through this.” His gaze turned impossibly sad.

“I… will try.”  
“Good. I suppose that’s all we can do, isn’t it?” Wordlessly she nodded. He squeezed her hand once more, and let it go. “I should return to my work – there are some last-minute preparations I want to look over.” Again, she nodded.  
“Of course. I’ll see you at dawn, my friend.” He turned and made his way back up the stairs, and she watched him go – dread clawing at her insides.

“I…” she stuttered, her heart railing against her fear as he walked beyond the carry of her voice.

 _… love you…_ the whisper echoed in her chest.

\-----

Everything in Byleth screamed as she watched him fall, but there was no time to ensure he had survived. There was too much at stake. She made a run for the warlock, intent on ending him before he felled any more of her companions. Though he saw her coming, he made no move to confront her, instead calling forth another conflagration of dark energy.

 _“Wretched beasts!”_ he hissed, and she whipped the Sword of the Creator at him, desperately trying to reach him before he could release his attack. It was of no use – the dark energy streaked away from him as the segmented blade bit through the warlock’s chest. Behind her, she heard the shriek of a young girl. She turned and ran, not waiting to see if her blow had felled him.

 _“Flayn!”_ her voice was strangled as it left her throat. She skidded to a halt and fell to her knees where the young girl had fallen, back resting against the cover of a broken wall.  
“I’m alright, Professor,” she whispered. Her face was so pale it was nearly grey. “But I don’t think I can keep fighting…” Byleth nodded, as she hurriedly looked her over for any wounds.  
“You’ve done all you can, Flayn – get to safety. If you are able…” she gulped back the lump that was forming in her throat and lowered her voice. “Find your father.” The girl looked at her wide eyed and nodded. Byleth pulled her to her feet and gave her a little push to get her moving.

“Go!”

\-----

Her blood turned cold when as she pushed her way into the throne room. Imperial soldiers were crowding the main door and more seemed to be following them, ready to protect their Emperor. At the throne where she had expected Edelgard to be waiting for them, however, was a monster of terrifying stature. A husk that bristled with quiet rage and a trembling undercurrent of incredible power.

 _“You shall be obliterated! I will take you out so fast you will not have a chance to lament…”_ The monster’s voice was not a shriek, but instead a low, discordant rumble that nonetheless vibrated through her core. She broke out in a sweat as panic started to claw its way into her chest, but she forced her body to press on. She had to end this.

“Dimitri!” she shouted to the lancer who followed resolutely behind her. “Hold her people at the door – make sure they can’t overwhelm us!” She turned to the monster that bore Edelgard’s countenance and gripped her blade.  
“Leave it to me,” he called behind him, passing her to engage Edelgard’s forces. Behind her, Mercie shadowed the chamber wall, preparing a healing spell as she moved.

Byleth tensed as she readied her blade, then sprung forward – nimbly carving a path towards the monster.  
_“Edelgard!”_ she shouted as she engaged the creature. “I will stop you!” Something flickered in the creature’s eyes.  
_“Professor…”_ she hissed. _“Facing you… I feel weak.”_ The creature shuddered and crouched to strike.

 _“But I will not hold back!”_ her low shriek echoed throughout the throne room, and she rippled with power, radiating a shockwave that nearly knocked Byleth off her feet – staggering against one of the supporting pillars as she regained her footing. She surged forward once more and whipped the Sword of the Creator towards the Edelgard monster as she ran. She felt the tear of flesh under the segmented blade before it snapped back, but the beast only screamed her fury. An arrow bounced ineffectually across the strange winged protrusions that emerged from the monster’s back, and Byleth could only watch as the creature retaliated – knocking Ashe against the wall with a flurry of dark energy. With a wordless scream, Byleth raised her blade and attacked.

Their clashes rang around the chamber, until it was the only sound she could hear. No longer could she hear the clashing of steel, Dimitri’s enraged war cry as he defiantly held the chamber’s entrance against never ending reinforcements. There was only the violent pulse of Edelgard’s power, the ringing clash of her own Relic, and the scream of desperation that pulsed through her blood. She could feel her own body flagging as she fought, but she would not falter. She would not let their entire struggle be for nothing.

Once again, the creature pulsed with radiating power, and Byleth was flung back, tumbling across the floor like a rag doll. She reached for her blade as she scrambled to her feet and cried out in dismay as she saw the blade’s broken edge. Her hand clenched around the hilt anyway, and she looked to Edelgard’s looming figure. Byleth breathed heavily as she braced herself to make another push. She gritted her teeth and tensed.  
_“I’ve got to try,”_ she whispered, and charged back up to meet her once more.

The Edelgard monster struck her hard has she approached, and she fell to her armoured knee, crying out in pain. She lurched forward, brandishing the broken blade, hoping for purchase. She felt the ragged edge tear flesh, and desperately prayed it was enough. The creature screamed, and knocked her back again, sending her sliding across the floor – the broken blade dropping at the base of the throne. Byleth shuddered as she fought to regain her feet again, but her legs protested beneath her.

The monster continued to scream.

Byleth pulled herself to her knees – and then sat, mouth agape as the monster that sat on the throne above her seemed to pull itself apart. Sinews unravelling like a frayed rope made of tendons and dark matter. The beast’s unnatural howl of pain echoed around the chamber until it reverberated into nothingness.

And there, in the midst of it – sat Edie.

The throne room was deathly quiet. Shakily, Byleth managed to stand. She watched as Dimitri approached the fallen Emperor, and then made to check on her cubs. She found Ashe where he had fallen, alive – but unconscious. With the help of Mercedes, she had him up, and sent them both to look for the others.

“El…” Dimitri murmured as Byleth walked up behind him. Even now, he reached to her. Edelgard looked up to meet his gaze but stared through him as if he weren’t there. There was a hollowness to her eyes, one that Byleth knew would stay with her long after the war’s end. Edie smiled then.

With unexpected quickness, a blade flashed beneath her cloak. Byleth reached for the blade no longer at her side instinctively. Dimitri grunted in pain and Edie fell forward slowly – the tip of his lance having pierced her heart. Her dagger clattered to the chamber floor. Wordlessly, Byleth pulled him away. Urging him to follow, to turn away from the heartbreak that was weighing heavy on them both. Byleth sighed deeply, fatigue settling over her like a weighted cloak.

_It was over._

\-----

“Brother, sit still!” Seteth barely registered her admonitions. There was a commotion outside, and he was determined to find out its cause.  
“I am fine, Flayn, please!” he hissed urgently, as he made his way out of the makeshift field tent where she had been patching him up. The battle had gone on so long, and his anxiety had only grown every moment since he was forced to abandon it for safety. There was urgent buzz in the air, and the people left at the temporary camp were talking in hushed, but excited tones. As he looked about, he recognised Ashe and the healer, Mercedes slowly making their way to the camp and he took off at a brisk jog to meet them, ignoring his own injuries.

“What has happened?” he called to them as he got closer to them. The young archer looked grim, but Mercedes smiled at him warmly, her unending wellspring of optimism still present.  
“The battle is over – I’m so glad,” she said, her smile slipping momentarily belying a hidden sadness. “I’m so glad the fighting is over.”  
“It’s over? Have you seen the Professor?” he tried to keep the edge of desperation in his voice hidden, but it was a losing battle.  
“I think she was with Dimitri… We haven’t seen her since we left the battlefield.” He let out a relieved breath.  
“She’s alive, then?”  
“She was when we left,” Ashe piped up. Suddenly Flayn caught up with him and pulled on his arm.  
“ _Brother_ , you must let me finish tending your injuries!” Seteth looked to her, then looked to his side where blood had started to stain through his undershirt.  
“Yes, of course,” he said faintly, suddenly bone weary. “Lead the way, Sister.”

What felt like hours later, he sighted Dimitri approaching the camp – the Professor trailing slowly in his wake. Seteth released a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding. He watched them as they found their companions, and shared pleasantries. The young King’s face looked haggard. Byleth placed a hand on his arm in reassurance, exchanging a quiet word. Dimitri nodded to her, and she took her leave.

She cast her eyes around the camp, and her eyes met his – her face remained solemn, but her eyes grew wide. Slowly and deliberately she made her way to stand before him.  
“You’re alive,” she breathed, before her legs buckled beneath her. His heart leapt into his throat as he caught her, letting her sink slowly to the ground. He fell to his knees beside her and took her hands, before pulling her into an embrace when he saw the tears falling freely down her cheeks.  
“It’s over, my friend. It’s over,” he whispered to her as she trembled in his arms. “You’re safe. I’m here, my friend… I will not leave you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my playthrough Myson took out the salad family basically immediately x__x And I broke about 4 swords on Hegemon Edelgard after everyone else had died. Byleth, true MVP.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war has ended. Byleth and Seteth have a heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Localisation note: Biscuits here refer to cookies.

Byleth sighed, the quiet huff of her breath the only sound in the stillness of the tower. The last few weeks had been constant noise and never-ending work. With her appointment to the office of Archbishop in Rhea’s stead, she had been beset by a steady stream of petitioners calling for aid from the Church after the war. The days were long, and until Fodlan gained any stability, she expected they would stay that way. She did not begrudge the work, of course – she would give anything to maintain a lasting peace in the new, United Fodlan. Never again did she want to live through another war.

She needed rest, however. She needed comfort. She… missed her friend. Truly, she saw Seteth every day – but it had not been the same since the war had ended. There was too much to be done, and they barely had time to breathe – let alone take tea, or spend an afternoon fishing. There was so much she had wanted to say to him, and almost always they were crossing each other’s paths, heading in different directions.

She longed for him to take her hand once more, and pull her into his arms – a fanciful notion, perhaps, but she could not deny the truth of it. Even still, she would be content to sit by his side in silence. She sighed again and wondered if her bone-deep weariness would ever ease.

“Archbishop!” Byleth shook herself to attention and scrambled to her feet as the door to the Goddess Tower creaked open slowly. “Byleth?” came the voice again, and she felt herself sagging in relief.  
“I’m in here, Seteth.” She called to him, and as saw her, his face lit up with a warm smile. Byleth couldn’t help but smile shyly back.  
“Ah, there you are my friend,” he said, crossing the floor to join her. “There are people awaiting an audience with you.” His tone was regretful. Byleth nodded.  
“I know, I’m sorry. I just… needed to step away for a moment. These last few weeks have been overwhelming.” His brow creased with concern, and he reached for her hand – giving it a comforting squeeze.  
“Of course. We truly haven’t had a moment to catch our breath since the war ended, have we?” She shook her head sadly.  
“No. I’m happy to be busy – I'll do what ever it takes to ensure we never have to fight like that again. But I…” she cast her gaze down and frowned, her mouth pulling tightly into a thoughtful line. She took his hand in both of hers and drew it to the centre of her chest.

“I’ve missed you, my friend. I’ve missed your companionship.”  
“Byleth…” he breathed. She hesitated a moment, then her resolve spurred her on.  
“There’s been so much I’ve wanted to tell you – I told myself if we won the day at Enbarr I would do my best to try.” She shook her head in frustration. “There has been no time.” With his free hand, Seteth grazed his fingers gently down the curve of her cheek. She met his eyes and felt herself faltering under the tenderness she saw in them.

“I’ve missed you, also,” he said softly. “Byleth… I’ve come to care for you a great deal – but I’ve been afraid to express it – afraid of what it could mean. You are my dearest friend, and I cherish that friendship more than anything – but I… I love you. Deeply. Truly, I cannot conceive of a world without you in it.” There was a reverence in his voice that touched something in her soul. She drew in a wavering breath.

“Seteth…” she said, her voice more breath than sound. “I love you – So much I can barely stand it.” A slow, joyful smile spread across his lips.  
“You do?” he said wonderingly, his voiced a hushed whisper. She nodded eagerly – and could not supress the delighted smile that crossed her face. “This is wonderful,” he whispered to her, pulling her close, pressing his lips lightly to her hair. Byleth let herself be cradled against his chest, revelling in how comfortable she felt.

They stood in each other’s embrace, unmoving. After some time, Seteth sighed. He smiled at her sadly.

“I’m afraid we still have work to do, my love – and though it never ends, we should return to it.” Byleth sighed, leaning her forehead against his chest.  
“I suppose we must.” He chuckled quietly.  
“You have visitors that await your attendance – we should not keep them waiting.” Byleth nodded, and then reluctantly let herself be led to the door. Suddenly, she stopped.

“Seteth, wait.” He turned back to her. “Before we return…” cautiously she reached for his face, her delicate fingers tracing whispers over his jaw. Her face flushed a rosy hue. “May I..?” His jaw worked wordlessly. He nodded, then dipped his head to meet her. Hand resting on the back of his neck, she leaned up to brush her lips against his. A gentle gasp escaped his lips. His arm snaked around her back, pulling her closer – returning her kiss with an intensity that surprised her. With great restraint, they broke apart then. His face was flushed, but he smiled at her so fondly.

“Time to head back, then?” she mused ruefully. He took her hand.  
“Courage, my love!” He said, with laughter in his eyes. “Let us go forth and face the world – together.”

\-----

“Here you go, Flayn!” Mercedes said cheerfully as she pressed the box of freshly baked tea biscuits into her hands.  
“Thank you so much, Mercedes!” Flayn’s face lit up with a delighted smile, and Mercie smiled warmly back.  
“It was no trouble; they work so hard after all. I’m happy to help!” The fair woman waved as Flayn rushed excitedly away.

The war had ended – and ever so slowly, things were beginning to calm down. Rhea had returned, and then stepped down – and the Professor had taken up her new role in earnest. Never was there a moment she wasn’t working. It had certainly been weeks since she had been able to share a meal with Flayn and her brother, and that was something she was determined to rectify.

Flayn hummed to herself as she prepared a pot of tea and arranged everything on a tray before heading towards the Archbishop’s office. Alois passed her in the hall as she made her way there.  
“Is the Archbishop still in her office?” she asked as they passed. Alois grinned cheerfully.  
“Hard at work, as always! Your brother is with her too!” she smiled brightly in return.  
“Wonderful – thank you, Alois!” she said. _Perfect timing_ , she thought. They were both going to take a break whether they liked it or not.

When she reached the Archbishop’s office, the door was ajar. Through the gap in the door, she could see her brother and the Professor sitting adjacent from each other at her desk – focused on their work, but otherwise unengaged.

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” she called as she stepped into the room, “but I thought I might persuade you both to take a break.” Both of them looked up at her in surprise… and embarrassment? _How peculiar_ , she thought. The Professor smiled softly at her.  
“That sounds lovely, Flayn. Come in, please.” Flayn grinned and made her way to the desk and put down the tray.

As she looked up, the tangle of their fingers caught her eye and she did a double take. Wide eyed, she looked at her father’s face – and realised how flustered he looked. She turned to the Professor, who still smiled, but her brow knit together sheepishly. Flayn’s jaw dropped, and her whole face lit up in delight.  
_“Brother!”_ she exclaimed. “Oh! Oh, I’m so glad!” Seteth’s face turned bright red and he laughed helplessly.  
“I’m glad… that you approve.” She turned to the Professor whose expression, though muted, radiated a soft joy.  
“Oh, Professor, I’m so happy for you both – I’ve been pestering my Brother for _ages_ to tell you how he felt!” Seteth groaned in embarrassment, but she pressed on, cheerfully ignoring him. “He kept insisting that you were just a friend!”  
“I told you that she was a _dear_ friend -” he retaliated, still incredibly flustered, “- and that remains true. That I should be so lucky that my dearest friend might love me even half as much as I love her… It is a truly delightful circumstance.” He glanced over at Byleth, and caught her gaze, smiling bashfully at her. She squeezed his hand, and then turned back to Flayn – ever the pragmatist.  
“Let’s not let that tea grow cold, you went to so much trouble after all. Is that Four Spice tea I smell?” Flayn grinned and jumped to attention.  
“It is! And cinnamon tea biscuits, care of Mercedes!”

They chatted amiably for some time – about the work, and the recovery effort – plans for the future, and how the weather was starting to turn towards winter. It heartened Flayn greatly to see how happy they were together – the way her father’s hand would find the Professor’s almost unconsciously, and how the Professor’s usually stoic face was warm with delight. Eventually though, they had to return to their work.

“This was truly delightful, Flayn – thank you.” Flayn smiled as she collected the tea tray.  
“I should be thanking you, Professor – I have missed our shared meals greatly.” The Professor smiled in return.  
“Please – just Byleth.” Flayn laughed.  
“I shall try!” she said as she turned to leave, tea tray in hand.

“Oh, and let me know when the wedding is, Brother!” she called cheerfully as she left the room, pulling the door closed with a click behind her.

\-----

Seteth had lost count of the times his face had heated in embarrassment in the space of one morning – but he was certain his face must surely be ablaze now. He looked over to Byleth, who chuckled – her own face warm with a rosy blush.  
“Eager, isn’t she?” she said, lacing her fingers in his.  
“Always three steps ahead at all times,” he said, laughing softly. She rested her head on her other hand and looked at him thoughtfully.  
“… Would you...?” Seteth stared at her a moment, as he parsed her unspoken question.  
“Truthfully?” he breathed. She nodded.  
“In a heartbeat. To share my life with my dearest friend… I can think of nothing I would prefer to do more.” Byleth laughed, and her face coloured delightfully. He stared at her in awe, then shook himself.

“Of course, we still have a lot of work to do before Fodlan is stable again – it would not _do_ to get married right now, but…” Shyly he reached for her other hand. “When the world is settled again, and we can stop and take a step back from our work – would you do me the honour of joining your life with mine?” Byleth smiled, her eyes bright with joy.

She answered him with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed. I do want to write more setleth in the future when I have a free moment. I am soft for them -w-


End file.
